Braxton DeVil
| birth_place = Auckland, New Zealand | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Berkeley, California, United States | billed = Auckland, New Zealand | trainer = NZ Wrestling Alliance Academy Kieran McGinnis | debut = December 2013 | retired = }} Jonah Braxton Reihana (born February 22, 1994), better known by the ring name Braxton DeVil, is a New Zealand professional wrestler. He is currently signed to EAW, appearing on the Empire brand as an on-screen personality and manager for former real-life girlfriend Chelsea Crowe. Professional wrestling career Training and early career (2012–2017) Reihana began training in 2012, attending the NZ Wrestling Alliance Academy. There, he met Chelsea Crowe and trained under Kieran McGinnis. In December 2013, Reihana made his in-ring debut on the same show as Crowe, competing for a local Auckland promotion. He debuted under the ring name Braxton DeVil, and quickly allied with fellow NZ Wrestling Alliance Academy graduate AJ Dunne. Together, they competed across New Zealand as the Devil's Advocates. They went on to win the New Zealand Championship Wrestling (NZCW) Tag Team Championships on January 16, 2014 and also began to travel to Australia, competing as a team for Sydney Pro Wrestling (SPW) and the larger Outback Wrestling Association (OWA). They eventually lost the NZCW Tag Team Championships on August 25, 2014. On March 10, 2015, DeVil suffered a leg injury whilst working an SPW show, which resulted in him being out of action for approximately seven months. However, he returned as a manager for his then-girlfriend Chelsea Crowe on August 12, which saw him play a more heelish character to compliment Crowe's gimmick. This stint as her manager ended when DeVil accidentally cost Crowe a shot for the NZCW Women's Championship, resulting in her dismissing him. Reihana returned to the ring on October 28, 2015, where he reunited with AJ Dunne to challenge for the OWA Tag Team Championships in a losing effort. The duo began to appear more frequently for OWA, becoming full-time roster members. In addition to this, DeVil continued to work across New Zealand and Australia, working as both part of the Devil's Advocates and as a singles wrestler, though he saw more fame as the former. In mid-2017, Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW) announced that it would be holding a tryout in Australia. DeVil expressed interest in the camp, but was convinced not to go by Crowe and to instead focus on his tag team career. Crowe attended the camp, which led to her being signed by EAW. DeVil continued to work for local promotions in New Zealand and Australia whilst Crowe moved to the U.S. Elite Answers Wrestling (2018–present) On February 5, 2018, EAW hosted a tryout in Australia during their Oceania tour. DeVil attended the tryout, where he failed to gain a contract. However, he spoke to EAW officials about his relationship with Empire star Chelsea Crowe, and attempted to gain a contract through her. They refused, stating that Crowe herself had never mentioned DeVil to them. However, DeVil persisted, eventually flying out to California on March 9. Whilst attending Empire's March 15 show, DeVil managed to speak with Crowe, who eventually agreed to accept him as a manager if he obtained an EAW contract. With this agreement, and with persuasion from Crowe, DeVil was offered a role as a manager and on-screen personality for EAW, which he gladly accepted. DeVil made his first televised appearance for EAW on the March 22 episode of Empire, where he assisted Chelsea Crowe and Jael Arcana-Rosario against Andrea Valentine and Sakuya Goto, helping the former pick up the win. Later that night, he assisted the Crowe's Nest in their attack of Aria Jaxon, keeping security at bay whilst the trio ambushed the Women's World Champion. DeVil made a cameo appearance at Grand Rampage, celebrating with Crowe after she won the EAW Specialists Championship in the Specialist Rampage match. On the April 12 episode of Empire, he was at ringside for Crowe's first title defence, interfering in the match and helping her to defeat Payton Darkstar. On May 3 at EAW Terminus, he assisted Crowe in defending against Revy in a Texas bullrope match, interfering at several points and dragging Crowe to all four corners for the victory. He appeared with the rest of the Crowe's Nest at the end of the show, enthusiastically celebrating their victories. On May 17, he helped host 'Thursday Night Crowe's Nest' and assisted Crowe in retaining against Madison Kaline. On the May 31 episode of Empire, DeVil was at ringside for Crowe's match against Zakkii. Following the match, DeVil was attacked backstage by Remi Skyfire. At the Pain for Pride Festival, DeVil made an appearance during Rosario and Raven Roberts' Empire Tag Team title defence, attacking their opponents in an attempt to get the Crowe's Nest disqualified. However, he was stopped by Skyfire and taken away from ringside. Other media On June 12, 2018, Reihana self-published his first book, entitled Counting with the Cuck. The picture book serves as a parody of children's books, featuring Reihana as his 'Cunt Von Cunt' character explaining topics such as spelling and numeracy whilst taking in-character jabs at many Empire and EAW Elitists. In an interview, Reihana stated that the book is "more a novelty thing" and said he doesn't have any intentions to pursue a career in writing, but would "if the fans demanded more". Personal life Reihana currently resides in Berkeley, California with friend and trainer Kieran McGinnis. Reihana had previously lived in Auckland, New Zealand with his parents. He is an avid fan of basketball, supporting his home teams the New Zealand Breakers and the Super City Rangers, as well as NBA team the Orlando Magic. Reihana played for the Auckland Jaguars from the age of 13, and even qualified for the Counties Manukau U19 basketball club, eventually competing at the U19 Men's National Tournament in 2011 before quitting to focus on professional wrestling. Reihana began dating fellow professional wrestler Chelsea Crowe in 2012 after the two met during training at the NZ Wrestling Alliance Academy. The two debuted on the same show together in December 2013 and Reihana served as Crowe's manager for a brief stint in 2015. The two split up in 2017 when Crowe moved from Auckland to the U.S., having signed an EAW contract. Despite the split, the two remain professional and now work together in EAW. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Five-star frog splash ** Lumbar check ** Kiwi Fly (Top rope Spanish fly) ** Moneyshot (Haymaker whilst holding a roll of quarters) * Signature moves ** Ki-Knee (Pop-up knee strike) ** New Zealand's Best Elbow (Running leaping corkscrew back elbow) ** BrAxe Kick (Scissor kick) ** Brainbuster ** Big boot ** Leg drop ** Shining wizard ** Clothesline ** Dropkick ** Limb stomps ** Sit-out powerbomb ** Chokeslam * Wrestlers managed ** Chelsea Crowe * Nicknames ** "The Daredevil Dreamer" ** "The Rainmaker" * Entrance themes ** "Initiation" by The Weeknd (2013–2017) ** "Born to Die" by Sidewalks and Skeletons (2018–present; used while managing Chelsea Crowe) ** "Glory and Gore" by Lorde (2018–present; used while managing the Crowe's Nest) Championships and accomplishments * New Zealand Championship Wrestling ** NZCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with AJ Dunne Category:New Zealand Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1994 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2013 Category:EAW Empire Category:TKC's Characters